Details
by SeraphimeRising
Summary: Didn't Ron know that Scorpius wanted his attention and he wanted it now? Warnings: Slash. Language. Stalking.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money.**

* * *

**Details**

"Long time, no see Mr. Weasley," Scorpius Malfoy smirked, strategically dressed in a tight jumper and slacks that he knew he looked like sin in, as he opened the door to reveal his favorite Auror dressed in those navy blue robes that made his eyes stand out even more.

Merlin, Scorpius loved those deep blue eyes that screamed for a person to get lost in them. The Auror that had been his obsession for the past eight years as Scorpius had been trying again and again to bed him with absolutely no luck. So here he was actively trying yet again to get the gorgeous, harden Auror out of his robes and upstairs into his bedroom.

Scorpius knew exactly when his fascination with Ron Weasley started. It was the summer between his fifth and sixth year and he had been dating Al Potter. Al had convinced him – okay bought him off with twenty galleons, to be perfectly honest – to go visit Rose at her parents' house. Scorpius had never had a problem with Rose, he just found her too hard to take for more than ten minutes every few days and, in this case, he had been around her for the entire day, less than twenty-four hours before at Al's house. He figured he earned that twenty galleons fair and square. He was dating Al not his family.

However, when Scorpius was walking up up to the Weasley cottage the sight of Rose's father without his shirt on de-gnoming the garden did things to Scorpius he had never experienced: his mouth went dry while his stomach clenched and that didn't even begin to describe what his groin was screaming to him. He almost gave Al his twenty galleons back. Almost. The fact he even considered it shook him to the core.

Scorpius had never been into older men before but he was now, if every older man had the same golden skin; the same defined chest, back, arms, and abs; the same amount of hair that traversed his chest and then thickened as it traveled down from his navel – screaming he was a man to be fucked and not some little boy to be played. Scorpius was seeing God that day and his name was Ron Weasley.

And he hadn't even seen those freckles yet.

When Scorpius had gotten close enough to see the spray of freckles that covered Ron's body – at least what wasn't covered – Scorpius was ready to turn to Al and break it off with him then and there. The middle son of Harry-fucking-Potter wasn't good enough for this Malfoy anymore; only the red-head best friend of Harry-fucking-Potter was going to do now. Scorpius, like so many Malfoys before, believed that they deserved on the best and what could be better than his own...his own..._Adonis_.

However, and to Scorpius' eternal disappointment, it turned out to be a good thing that Scorpius was able to cling to some bit of self restrain as well as self-respect at that moment. For it wouldn't be too long before he realized there was one thing in Ron's life he couldn't compete with no matter what he did, said; how much money he had; or how he even looked. Unfortunately, that one thing that Scorpius couldn't compete with was was Ron's beloved wife Hermione Granger. Scorpius hated her so much, that he couldn't bring himself to say a kind word to her for years, even when he worked for her, because _his Adonis_ only had eyes for _her_. And he hated that.

Much to his frustration – and not for a lack of trying on his part – Ron had never looked his way, in anyway shape or form outside of him being one of his daughter's classmates and his nephew's boyfriend, until the day Scorpius found a way to make sure Ron saw him. And only him. Whenever Scorpius wanted Ron to see him.

About a year ago, Scorpius had been looking at a little cottage far away from the city life he had Monday through Friday and if it had to be by the crazy editor of _The Quibbler, _ then so be it. All that mattered was that it was far away from the Ministry and London and Hermione Granger as possible, so Scorpius could plot his next move to get the man he wanted.

Upon seeing the small cottage, he had fallen in love with it instantly but he demanded to sign the papers as soon as possible the moment he looked out the window in what would become his bedroom to see the Aurors – including the object of his desire – talking to his new neighbor, Xeno Lovegood.

Scorpius started packing up his flat as soon as returned to the city, managing to move completely out of the city permanently by the end of the week into what had been planned as his weekend home and made sure Ron noticed where he lived now within hours of him setting up the cottage. Granted, he 'accidentally' set fire to some of Xeno's roses in order for Ron to notice Xeno's new neighbor but it was worth it the moment he saw ihis Adonis/I walking up his pathway in all of his breath-taking glory.

"I thought you were going to behave yourself after the last time? I really thought Xeno was going to press charges after the Nifler incident," Ron Weasley sighed, bringing Scorpius back to the present. Ron's face etched with lines that were a recent development since Hermione had passed just months ago. It always took every ounce of Scorpius' will power these days not to try and kiss them away – starting with the ones around his eyes and end with the little lines around those luscious lips that Scorpius wanted to taste. "In fact I thought you promised. Strangely that is exactly what I remember you saying before I left."

"Where's the fun in that?" Scorpius laughed, gesturing for Ron to come in and casually, albeit 'inadvertently', brushed his hand against the older man's arms; reveling in the tingle that ran up his own. "Would you like a cuppa while you tell me what I have done now to aggravate good ole Xeno this time? That way I can at least look properly ashamed when you chastise me?"

"You just had to tell him there was a Gnargle infestation in the neighborhood. He's been calling the Aurors for the past few hours, claiming that someone is out to get him, knowing he's allergic to them."

Scorpius forced himself not to roll his eyes at hearing Ron sigh yet again. Merlin knew, he hated that sound. Hell, everyone who knew Ron Weasley hated that sound, from what Scorpius could gather from eavesdropping, as it appeared to be the the only way Ron seemed to be able to communicate since Hermione died unexpectedly eight months ago – having gone to sleep one night, only to not wake in the morning. Since then, Ron would either sigh and then speak, or vice versa, or heavens forbid there were times when he could manage to do them both at the same time. Scorpius was in lo – scratch that, because he wasn't going to think about that – obsessed with the man and it even got on his nerves.

Unfortunately, no one had seem to be able to get through to Ron that though Hermione was gone, he was still with the living. In fact it had become the favorite topic of conversation around the Ministry. After Hermione passed, Scorpius had let him be the first couple of weeks, out of respect to Ron. Until the moment, he saw the ghost that _his Adonis_ had become.

Scorpius been assigned a case that required him to get a deposition from Ron. He had joyfully looked forward to seeing his obsession again, now that he was single but nothing prepared him for what he saw the moment Ron slunk into his office: the sunken eyes that had obviously not slept; the etched lines in his face that he found himself wanting to kiss away; the sighing tendency when he spoke; and the way he moved as if he was older than his grandfather instead of being his father's age. Scorpius hadn't finished the deposition by the time he decided it was time to let Ron know that he was still around and he wanted the widower. In fact that he wanted him, anyway he could have him. And he would **have** him – come hell or high water this time.

Since then, Scorpius thought he had done more than his fair share of trying to remind Ron of that by at least getting him out from behind his desk and his house though the conversations around the water cooler hadn't changed one iota even after all those months of effort. Granted, his motivations for helping Ron were on the selfish side but still he had no hope of getting shagged by Ron Weasley as long as he was still mourning for his dead wife – Scorpius would **almost** settle for being just kissed by the man. So he figured he might as well put forth the effort to make Ron realize that there was a desirable man who wanted him, instead of taking the easy route of getting him liquored up one night. The worst part about his current situation was that Scorpius had come to the conclusion years ago that he couldn't move on with his own life and away from this time-consuming obsession until he had been properly shagged by _his Adonis. _Granted he hadn't been shagged for five years because of his obsession with _his Adonis, _but who was counting. Scorpius sure as hell wasn't, because he would have killed himself by now if he had.

"So he's allergic to an animal that only exists in his head?" Scorpius asked with a chuckle and set it upon himself to make two cups of tea while Ron took a seat at his kitchen table. He hated the fact that he knew how Ron took his tea – it was just a bit too domestic for his taste or style – especially when he hadn't been shagged by the man yet. "That's pretty good even for Xeno."

"But that's not the point Scorpius," Ron told him shaking his head. "The point is, we both know the man is duffers but you can't be instigating his paranoias for your enjoyment. I expect better than that from you."

"Why?"

"Because the last time I checked, you were employed by the Ministry. Therefore I assumed you were an adult."

"So who says I'm doing it for my enjoyment? That would mean I was doing something, and I maintain that I haven't done anything to Xeno," Scorpius said, placing a cup of tea in front of Ron before taking a seat in the chair next to him at his small kitchen table, ignoring the undertone in Ron's last comment that he was behaving like a child.

Especially when it was taking all of his restraint and focus to keep every inch of his legs off the long legs stretched innocently towards him. He even gripped the cup with both hands to keep his hands occupied as well. No small child was envisioning what he was at that very moment – how he would love nothing more to tease Ron to the point that he took him on the kitchen table. But Scorpius knew he had to remain in control at all costs. If he didn't then he would die celibate after Ron ran out of his cottage, after he attempted one of his many fantasies he had developed over the years involving the red-headed god.

Scorpius found himself cursing that Malfoy instinct, at the moment, to always get what they want and not to stop until they do. It was simply killing him, to be in lo- no obsessed with Ron Weasley. It really had given him a serious case of blue balls.

Ron rolled his eyes at him, before speaking, "What am I suppose to think Scorpius? I have known Xeno Lovegood almost my entire life and have seen him more in the last twelve months since you moved next door than I did the previous fifty-one years of my life before."

"Maybe he's just needs to finally go to St. Mungo's for a permanent vacation," Scorpius smirked, sipping on his tea; knowing damn well if Ron got him shipped to there, Scorpius would get him released within a week. He couldn't lose his almost daily visits from Ron on account of a little perceived insanity. "But then again where would I be without your charming visits? I really do enjoy our lively chats about what I do and don't do."

"You know what, maybe you can actually do what you are suppose to do and just grow up. You aren't at Hogwarts anymore. Supposedly, you are a brilliant young adult, an up-and-coming solicitor for the Ministry, but you sure could have surprised me with your increasingly childish behaviour over the past year," Ron was snapping by the end of his diatribe as his hand slammed down the table. Scorpius' eyes grew wide as Ron's mounting anger was actually directed at him – a first.

He had heard his father speak of Ron's legendary temper, he just never had seen it for himself; Scorpius had only ever seen Rose's and that supposedly was child's play in comparison. He didn't want to admit it but it was frankly intimidating, albeit one of the sexiest things Scorpius had ever seen. Unfortunately, Scorpius' own temper was starting to boil, hearing the object of his affec—obsessions – accusing him of acting immature not once but twice during this conversation. Once he could forgive, a second time – not so much, he was a Malfoy after all.

Ron's face had started to turn red as he continued angrily, "As to our charming visits, I can't be coming over here everyday to talk to you just because you can't seem to act like an adult. If you want to continue our charming visits, then fine, you can just ask. I do have other things to do at work besides respond to panicky Floo calls and owls from Xeno."

"Like what? You don't do anything at work except hide behind that bloody desk of yours," Scorpius sneered. "All you've done for the past eight months is become a shadow of yourself. We know you miss Hermione but it shouldn't be the bloody topic around the water-cooler for the last six bloody months. She may not still be here but you sure as hell are. It's high time you remember it."

Scorpius tried to maintain his sneer as he watched Ron pale, those gorgeous blue eyes popping out even more against the deepening colour of his freckles. He knew he had overstepped the line but someone needed to say it. Granted it probably didn't need to come from him but no one corrects him in such a belittling manner and gets away with it. Not his parents, not his grandparents, and certainly not the object of his hea – obsession.

Scorpius sneer fell off his face as he watched the arsehole do exactly what he had done the previous 210 times he had been in Scorpius' cottage – he left.

This time, though, there was no joking goodbye or a glimpse of a smile in Scorpius' direction before Ron opened up the door and walked out. In fact, Ron didn't look back at all which hurt more than Scorpius wanted to admit.

When the door closed, Scorpius threw his tea against the wall with a resounding, "BOLLOCKS!"

* * *

It took Scorpius two whole days to calm down enough to want to even speak to Ron again and to apologize for what he said. He tried to stop by his office at work but his secretary kept telling him he was in meetings and couldn't be disturb. She asked if he wanted to leave a message but he always told her no before heading back to his own office to sulk.

Two days after that, he charmed Xeno Lovegood's house to turn colours every time someone walked past it. However, in spite the spell being an obvious piece of Rose's work in charms and figuring that they would send Ron to address it, the Auror's sent Michael Corner to talk to Scorpius about the prank.

Scorpius wasn't about to admit that he knew the counter-spell especially since he denied doing it in the first place. He had just gotten Corner out of his cottage when Rose just happened by Xeno's house and unfortunately, Scorpius' too. Seeing the spell in action, she removed the charm before living up to her Weasley reputation for having a fierce temper. After she had finished blowing up at Scorpius, who was starting to wonder how anyone could understand what she was saying when she screeched like that.

He admittedly was taken back when she just abruptly left with a shake of her head and a muttered, "Why did it have to be you? Of all the people in the world, it had to be one of _my_ friends. Why you?"

Scorpius had tried to go after her to find out what she meant but she had Apparated away before he could even get to the front door himself. Leaving him to stare at an empty yard and wondering what she meant.

The Nifler, a few days after that, got him a visit from a tall, red-head male Weasley, just not Ron. At least Hugo had the good decency to remark about how fantastic the charm work had been on Xeno's house and that he was sad to have not seen it for himself. With a smile on his face that reminded Scorpius of Ron, who was busy trying to ignore the persistent ache in his chest, Hugo asked if Rose had seen her work in action. Scorpius had sheepishly admitted to Hugo that she had. Scorpius started fuming, the ache temporarily forgotten, while Hugo stood there in his living room laughing, telling him he better get use to it because he always thought her's was tame in comparison before leaving with a flustered Scorpius trying to articulate – well, anything.

He had hoped that an infestation of Cornish pixies in Xeno's house would at least get Hugo back to his house so he could talk to him more since the bastard had been conveniently out of his office since his appearance at Scorpius' cottage. Instead it got him a visit from an insufferable Auror by the last name of McLaggen who had been trying to get into Scorpius' pants from his first day at the Ministry. It took Scorpius well over eighty minutes to get the insistent prick out of his cottage.

Scorpius just knew James Potter was behind it as he assigned cases to the various Auror's. He just wondered if Bulbox powder in his pants just before his upcoming nuptials would be enough revenge for McLaggen's unwanted and unwelcome attentions.

It hadn't.

In fact, McLaggen had also been sent for the ever-fire burning charm that had been placed on Xeno's rosebushes and the bee charm on the honeysuckle; the suspected Manticore in his house as well as the loose Thestral that ate all his lilies; the ghoul that had suddenly taken up residence; and a prototype of the new Weasley Whizbang that 'accidentally' went off in Xeno's house and couldn't be vanished until George Weasley was summoned. Unfortunately, George refused to leave the area until he also gave Scorpius a piece of his mind. The annoying red-head left with the parting comment of "Aren't you tired yet?"as a flummoxed Scorpius just watched him leave with a slack jaw.

But still no visit from Ron. He hadn't come by the cottage or even at his office and they worked in the same building, for the same department; granted Scorpius figured his secretary would tell Ron about him coming to see if he was in everyday – even if he didn't leave a message with her. Bloody hell, there hadn't even been an Owl or at the very least a Howler. He knew he deserved the latter after the Whizbang incident but **nothing**. Not one hint that Ron noticed him or at least all the mayhem he was causing. And that pissed Scorpius off. Didn't Ron know that Scorpius wanted his attention and wanted it now? He should have the good sense to give him what he wanted, when he wanted it; Merlin knows that according to Scorpius' parents it was the only way to abate him.

In anger, after being ignored for so long, Scorpius used another piece of Rose's charms work, he had happened across trying to get some information out of her earlier that day. This particular charm ended up making Xeno's house sparkle during the daytime and glow at night. Unfortunately, not only did he get visits from half of the Auror department, with no Ron in sight which pissed him off even more, but several other ministry departments because the charm worked a little too well, having lit up the surrounding countryside pretty well.

Adding to that Rose, herself, had to be called in to remove the charm around two in the morning since Scorpius had claimed not to have done it. Rose wouldn't leave either until she made sure that he was up too. After she was done removing the charm she preceded to scream at him for over an hour about his behaviour, how it was driving them all batty, and that if he would just grow up, then she wouldn't be the one visiting him at two in the morning.

He couldn't go back to sleep after she finished before she stormed out of his cottage with a resounding, "Would you just grow the bloody fuck up? Please."

Scorpius found himself sitting on the sofa sipping his coffee long after she left, wondering what the hell was Rose going on about in the midst of all her screeching? And why did he have the sick feeling it was really about Ron?

* * *

"Impressive piece of charm work last night, sometimes I forget you bested Rosie in school," a voice, not Ron's, drawled from the door of Scorpius' office at the Ministry the day after the glowing house incident. He had hoped that Ron would show up and give him a tongue lashing but Scorpius hadn't seen him, but the day was still young, so he had some hope. "Didn't think it was possible to light up all of Ottery as well as most of Devon from a single charm but you sure proved me and the charms department wrong last night."

"Like I told the Aurors last night, I don't know what you are talking about," Scorpius growled not looking up from the case he was looking over. Well the case he was trying to look over. His mind just wouldn't stop thinking about Rose screaming at him last night and what the hell she meant by she wouldn't be the one visiting him at two in the morning if he would just grow up. No one visited him at two in the morning, they left by two – well no one had in the past five years but Scorpius wasn't going to dwell on that; he'd probably off himself if he thought about that too much. "I didn't know Xeno's house was glowing until the Aurors showed up to ask me if I had seen anything suspicious or knew who had done it."

"Bullshite, we could see the house from London," the voice continued, laughing as it moved closer. "So Rose told me this morning she let into you last night – again from what I understand – after she managed to remove the charm from Xeno's house."

"Was that Rose? I thought a banshee had moved into my cottage last night," Scorpius muttered still trying to focus on the elusive paperwork in front of him. "Thanks for clearing it up, I won't have to run and see Hugo in Magical Creatures after lunch."

The voice laughed again, before saying, "She does take after her mother on the screeching part of her temper. I've always been surprised that Al and Hugo aren't deaf by now, as much as she screams at them. But if you keep up your current path of actions, she may succeed in deafening someone yet."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders and grabbed another file. Hoping to get whoever was in his office out by feigning disinterest in everything they were saying. He certainly didn't want to hear about his ex-boyfriend, his annoying cousin who woke him up this morning or her brother. The only thing he wanted to think about or talk about was how to get Ron's attention again – without kidnapping him.

_Now that was an idea_, he thought sitting back and realizing for the first time that the person in the office seated across from him was not only Ron's best mate but the head of MLE, Harry Potter._ Shite!_

"You know I think she made an excellent point last night, if she really did say what she claimed to have said," Harry said looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. Scorpius didn't like that twinkle. Merlin, was it pick on the only Malfoy month at the Ministry?

Scorpius just narrowed his eyes in response as he retorted, "Oh, did she actually same something? All that caterwauling last night drowned out any words her tongue might have actually formed."

The head of his department just let out a rowdy laugh before continuing, "Sounds about right from experience but has anyone told you, you are just like your father?"

"And your point, sir? I do have some work that needs to be done today," he growled gesturing at the piles of papers and folders that covered his desk at the moment. He normally wasn't so messy but since Ron stopped acknowledging his existence, his cleanliness at work had become a thing of the past as he spent more time trying to figure out how to get his attention than cleaning up after himself.

"You're just as stubborn and short-sighted as your father. It made him a very lonely, angry person for a long time. I just figured you would have learned that by watching him struggle for all those years, especially after what you went through when you told him about dating Al."

Scorpius just stared at him, knowing how right he was but he wasn't going to admit that. His father and him had had a tempestuous relationship until the day, Draco Malfoy realized that his stubbornness was going to cost him his son, just as his own father's had almost cost him his.

"Now that I have your attention, listen to me," Harry spoke in a firm voice as he leaned towards Scorpius' desk. "He heard you, you know that? Hadn't listened to one word the rest of us were saying for almost eight months but he heard you. Now do us all a favor and just do what he asked you to do. And you may be surprised at the result."

"Frankly, I've been more than nice about the frequency of our visits to Xeno's as the pool in the Auror office regarding your creativity has been the moral booster the department needed as well as getting someone we both care about from out behind his desk. I might add, you are also lucky that Luna thinks your pranks are funny and endearing but you are twenty-four now Scorpius, not sixteen. Decide what you want to be: a young man who is adored and loved in return or the spoiled brat that I will have to fire if you so much as breathe on Xeno Lovegood in the future."

Scorpius' eyes grew wide. Staring at Harry, Scorpius didn't know if Harry would live up to the threat or not. He just knew he probably shouldn't press his luck right now, given how bad his life had turned recently.

"I'm glad I got your attention," Harry smiled, a twinkle still in his eye, as he stood up. "Let me know when you decide what you want to be. In fact, why don't you take the rest of the week off with pay and figure that out. That way if you decide to irritate Xeno while you are away from the office out of retaliation, you won't ever have to come back in . You can just go live off your parents' money like the spoiled brat we've come to dislike. Regardless, I'll expect your answer by the end of business by Friday."

Scorpius didn't have a chance to say anything in his own defense even if he could before Harry strolled out of the office without a care in the world, like he hadn't just threatened one of his employees with termination. Any pride that Scorpius had disappeared as his shoulders fell the moment Harry was gone. Flicking his wand at the door, it slammed closed before he had dropped his wand on his desk. Burying his head in his hands, he wondered just when he'd become the very person, he had been accused of being for years.

Defeated, Scorpius stepped through the public Floo point in the lobby of the ministry and into his lonely cottage much earlier in the day than he would have if he hadn't been suspended with pay and threatened with termination.

Tossing his messenger bag aside, he removed his robes and tossed them on to the easy chair nearby. His shoes went next as he didn't even try to untie them but just pushed them off his feet and kicking them to where ever fate would take them. He was pulling at his tie to loosen it enough to slid it over his head when he heard, "Rumor is you've finally decided to grow up."

Slowly he turned towards the sound of the voice. The voice that he knew so well and thought he was never going to get to hear again. The one he thought he had lost forever. Yet, there sitting in his kitchen with his feet propped up on the table while he sipped on a glass of fire-whiskey was his Ron.

His eyes watered as he looked at him. The ghost of the man Ron had been had disappeared at some point in the past six weeks. Scorpius didn't hear the sighing in his speech now. He couldn't see any of those hated lines that were creeping towards his eyes and lips. He looked whole again. Like the man, Scorpius had been obsess – no in love with since he was sixteen years old.

Scorpius found he couldn't say anything but just nodded.

"Couldn't do it when I asked you, huh?" Ron asked, moving to his feet. "Would've saved you from a couple of my daughter's temper tantrums."

Scorpius tried to smile at that but he couldn't. Everything that had happened today had been too much. From the spell working to well, to Rose's banshee impersonation early this morning, to not being able to sleep after it, to his boss threatening to fire him if he didn't grow up, to being suspended, to realizing what everyone had been trying to tell him for ages was true, to groveling at his boss' feet not to fire him, to his boss saying his suspension was still in effect until Monday, and finally to walk into his cottage, planning on drinking his way through his suspension, only to find Ron there – it was all too much for anyone to take, even a Malfoy.

Ashamed that there was even evidence of tears, he closed his eyes in an attempt to hide them. Yet when he felt Ron's wrap around him and pull Scorpius to his body, Scorpius couldn't hold back any longer. Fisting Ron's shirt with both hands, he let the tears fall in noisy sobs against Ron's chest as he rubbed Scorpius' back and whispered words that Scorpius couldn't quite make out.

Tears spent, Scorpius hesitated in pulling away from Ron, embarrassed as he was to have broken down like that in front of anyone, let alone Ron. His body stilled when he realized that Ron's hands were moving from around his body, slowly up his sides, resting on either side of Scorpius' face. Scorpius' mind no longer in control of his body in breathless anticipation, allowed Ron to pull Scorpius face away from his body and tilt it up to look at him.

"Next time," he heard Ron whisper. "Would you just say something and save yourself the trouble? I have this reputation of being a bit thick."

Scorpius knew he had dreamed of this moment for so long that now it was here, he had no idea what to do as he watched Ron close his eyes and lean closer to him. In response, Scorpius closed his eyes and in the next moment, as he felt Ron's lips touch his for the first time, he knew this was it. This is what he had been waiting for all his life.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Nothing like the ones Scorpius had fantasized about for years. But he wouldn't have traded this kiss for any of the ones his mind had dreamed off. Not wanting to ruin the tenderness of the moment, he did nothing to deepen the kiss and he thanked every god he could think of in that blissful moment that neither did Ron.

When Ron pulled away, Scorpius opened his eyes, locking them with the blue ones he had spent the last six years trying to memorize the colour but had failed. He felt Ron's rough thumbs wipe away any remaining tears that were escaping before he leaned over and pressed his lips to Scorpius' again.

This time though the gentleness was thrown out that window as Ron's lips became insistent and hungry on Scorpius. Holding on tight to Ron, he opened his mouth under Ron's ministrations and welcomed his tongue as Scorpius finally tasted him in return. Scorpius moaned as his Ron's hands moved back down his sides and upon reaching his waist pulled his lower body tightly into his. The feel of Ron's erection against his own sent electrical shocks through his system as his hands finally let go of Ron's shirt and wrapped instead now around Ron's neck, holding his face in place as they explored each other's mouth and sampled the taste.

Breaking away for air, Scorpius found himself breathing deeply as he stared at Ron. He watched a smirk come over Ron's face, as he brushed away Scorpius' fringe. He found himself longing for the knowledge of why Ron was here but kept his mouth shut. Scorpius knew better than to ask for it may just ruin the moment where the fruition of all his dreams became reality.

"So do you think you can leave Xeno alone?" Ron asked, a twinkle in his eye, his hand grazing Scorpius' jawline. "Now that you thoroughly have my attention."

Blushing, Scorpius buried his head into Ron's chest. He had been caught. Mumbling into Ron's shirt, he asked, "How long?"

"A couple of months," he laughed. Scorpius loved the way the rumble in Ron's chest felt against his heated face. Though mortified beyond belief, he wouldn't have given up the feeling of being wrapped in Ron's arms for anything. "I just didn't realize how I felt until the last time I was here."

"Then why didn't..."

"And keep encouraging your behaviour, I don't think so," Ron said, pulling Scorpius away from his body. Looking into Ron's eyes finally, Scorpius recognized the two feelings he had been longing for for so long, love and adoration. "I'm too old for games. For this to work, I need you to be an adult, not a child."

"And if I promise to behave?" Scorpius asked unable to hide the hope in his voice. "Will you stay with me?"

"Don't promise me anything," Ron whispered. "Just do it and I'll stay."

Ron's lips softly touch Scorpius's again and he found himself lost. Pulling his body against the much larger one of Ron's; he tried to show him just how much the older gentleman meant to him.

* * *

The smell of bacon crept upstairs waking Scorpius. This was one thing he was never going to get old of – the smell of bacon on Sunday mornings when Ron would get up early to cook, because everyone knew that Ron had never been a morning person a day in his life.

Pulling himself out of bed, he grabbed the closest pair of pajama pants he could find and headed downstairs. He cursed himself when he realized that he had put on a pair of Ron's pants. Too lazy to turn around to go and get a different pair or at least spell them so they would fit right, he carefully made his way to the kitchen, trying not to trip over the extra inches on the legs.

Leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, he watched his lover expertly make his fried eggs just the way he loved him, with runny yolks. There were days he couldn't believe that the gorgeous red head in front of him was his – even after all these years. Ron never believed him but Scorpius thought he was just as beautiful now as he was when Scorpius finally grew up ten years ago. Time may have added some grey hair around his temples, but that was it.

"Good morning." Ron's voice broke him from his reverie of watching his lover move around their kitchen.

Scorpius just smiled as Ron moved closer to him, "Good morning yourself."

He melted into Ron's body, the moment his arm wrapped around him. Ten years and Scorpius still felt the same bloom of that first touch every time.

_Fin._


End file.
